


You Are Tired, You Are Hurt

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, telephone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Tyler has a nightmare





	

Josh feels like he's just about to drift off to sleep, when his phone rings. The name reads: _Tyler_ ❤️. He answers immediately.

"Tyler?" He asks worriedly, slowly sitting up in bed.

"J-Josh, I- I-" Tyler stutters through tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Josh asks quietly.

"I- I had a nightm- mare" Tyler confesses, breathing uneven.

Josh sighs sadly. "Awe baby, I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tyler shakes his head slowly, trying to catch his breath.

Josh furrows his brow in confusion "Ty?"

Forgetting he's on the phone, Tyler clears his throat. "Um n-no." He says after a moment.

Josh goes through some simple breathing exercises with Tyler, hoping to calm him down.

Tyler takes a final deep breath, "Thanks, Josh."

"Are you feeling better now?" He asks sincerely.

"Mmhm." Tyler hums.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you for a few more minutes?" Josh asks curiously, laying back down on his pillow.

"Please." Tyler responds, pulling the covers back up to his neck, sighing quietly.

Josh whispers soft words into the phone, slowly pulling Tyler into sleep.

After he makes sure Tyler is asleep he finishes off with, "Goodnight baby boy." He settles into sleep himself, deciding not to end the phone call, instead, listening to Tyler's cute, soft, breathing as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fluffy fic to ease my stress. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
